1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling jacket including a groove unit through which a cooling medium passes to cool a stator of a rotary electric machine, a stator including the cooling jacket, and a rotary electric machine including the cooling jacket.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a rotary electric machine such as an electric motor or an electric generator is driven for example, a stator generates heat due to factors such as iron loss and the like. A configuration is known where, in a rotary electric machine, a cooling jacket including a groove that defines a flow channel through which cooling medium passes is fitted into a radial outside of the stator to cool a stator that has generated heat (For example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-15578).
In a rotary electric machine including a cooling jacket as described, it is specifically desirable to improve the production efficiency of the cooling jacket.